


Lost And Found

by tatiebug_2013



Series: "Mi Corazon Perdido En Ti..." [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a brooks & freak, Angst, Bellarke, Brooks & Dunn, Country Music, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Im a country music junkie, Love, Music reference, My OTP, Runaway, Song Lyrics, artist!Clarke, cop!bellamy, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiebug_2013/pseuds/tatiebug_2013
Summary: A sequel to "That Ain't No Way To Go"Bellamy just might find a few answers on Clarke's disappearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read "That Ain't No Way to Go" first.
> 
> Listen to "Lost And Found" by Brooks & Dunn before or while reading this.
> 
> I own nothing.. (still a broke mofo)
> 
> Enjoy!

_[I lost her trail on a Friday night, she was gone before I got home. She’d been getting restless, in that big house all alone.]_

Bellamy was in his patrol car, driving up and down the streets of Arkadia all night long. It’s nine in the morning, he’s been up for the better part of three days looking for his fiancée. His running on about four hours of sleep, at least 50 cups of coffee, and his sisters and best friend’s support. He swears, it’s like his life is a Lifetime movie.

  
~~~

  
_‘Bellamy, go find her!’ Octavia doesn’t know why Clarke would’ve left, it’s not like her. ‘Go find her, beg for forgiveness, and bring her home.’_

_‘O, I didn’t do anything, why do I need to ask for her forgiveness?’ Bellamy asks, looking pale with dark circles under his eyes._

_Octavia shook her head, ‘I don’t know, sometimes you do and or say stupid shit sometimes. What other reason would she leave for?’_

_Bellamy scrubbed his face with both of his hands, he looked up at his sister with tired eyes, ‘My point exactly.’_

  
~~~

  
The house, empty. The cemetery, lonely. Octavia’s house, just O and Lincoln. Her art studio, untouched.

_[It’s kind of like a Lost and Found in a border town, asking ‘bout a diamond ring. They just look at you like you’ve lost your mind and say they haven’t seen a thing…]_

He was worried since the very beginning of all of this. But all warning bells went off when he checked her studio downtown. On the corner of Main and Maple Streets, Bellamy found every light off. He had his own keys to the place, and when he went to check the alarm, the last time it was set was a few hours before she went missing.

Which just lead to the same as before: a dead end.

  
~~~

  
Bellamy pulled up to the bar that Miller owns. Puts his patrol car in park and stares out in space. He gazes at the door. The longer he looked, the louder the rain in his memory becomes:

_They walk out in the rain, they’re both tying to hail a cab. He goes back to the night they left the bar last week. Bellamy notices the cab is a bit closer to the curb than usual, and he’s not slowing down. He quickly grabs Clarke from the side of the road and swings her around to the sidewalk with him. Water splashing all over them, drenching them from head to toe._

_‘That bastard,’ he mumbles. He turns to her, ‘Are you okay?’ She starts to laugh, of all things. ‘Yes, Bellamy. I’m fine.’ She looks at him, then herself. ‘We’re both going to catch pneumonia though.’ He looks at her, and sees undeniable desire in her eyes, and knows his must seem the same because she starts leaning in._

_‘Bell,’ he can hear Clarke’s voice as plan as day. Both tipsy, her hells in one hand, the other wrapped around his neck as she toyed with the hair on the back of his neck. Her lips were grazing his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Bellamy tightens the hold around her waist. He feels her eyelashes tickle his face as they shut, and he closes his right after her._

_‘Yes, princess?’ he breathes out. She bites on his earlobe, and he releases a hiss. Clarke’s tongue starts to sooth out the pain. She moves but up a smidge and whispers, ‘I’m so in love with you,’ She pauses for a second, and he holds her even tighter against him, ‘So much it’s crazy.’_

_He has never felt like this before either. What he had with Gina was great, and the love he had with Lily was amazing. But he’s never felt this kind of love before. Almost like it could literally drown you and you actually wanting more of it._

_Bellamy moves his hand up and digs it into her sopping wet hair and starts massaging her scalp. Her turns his head to kiss her forehead. ‘Yeah, baby. I know the feeling.’ He tells her._

  
There’s a tap on his window that brings him back to reality.

“Yo, man!” Miller yells through the glass, “You need to come and hear this. Bryan thinks he might’ve seen Clarke!”

Bellamy heart stops for a moment. ‘Oh Princess,’ he thought. ‘Please be okay.’

_[And her unpredictability is what love about her best, but I’ve got to find her quick before she does something I’ll regret…]_

  
~~~

  
“Alright, Bryan. What do ya got?” Bellamy came in the building so determined. Bryan was a bank teller in Arkadia. That’s the only place that Bellamy could think that Bryan could’ve seen her.

Bryan took a deep breath, looking back and forth from Miller to Bellamy. “She came in the bank yesterday,” Bellamy looked shocked at that statement, but her let Bryan finish. “She didn’t come to my window, she was like four windows down and had sunshades on.”

Bryan was fidgeting with his hands, he looked very uneasy. Bellamy was being as patient as he could be, because he knew that Bryan was fixing to tell him something terrible.

“I couldn’t see her too well from that far, so I asked Ann, the teller who helped her about it. She said Clarke’s right cheek was bruised, her neck looked like it has hand print on it like she had been choked, a jagged cut beneath her left eye. Ashe when she walked away, she was limping.”

Bellamy sat down, like the wind was knocked out of him. What has Clarke gotten into? Who is beating her? Sadness over took him that she couldn’t come to her for this problem. Then rage over powered at the bastard that his torturing his fiancée.

Miller takes Bryan’s trembling hand into his. Bryan speaks up, “I’m so sorry, Bellamy. I wished I could’ve done something about it.”

Bellamy shakes his head to try and clear it up some, “No, Bryan. There’s nothing to apologize for, you did what you could, looked into it for me. Thank you for your help so far.”

The officer stands up and turns around, rubs a hand on his jaw and the other only his hip. Miller comes up by him and crosses his arms across his chest. “So, what do we do now?”

Shocked, Bellamy turns to face his best friend, “We?” he asks. “Miller, I can’t ask you to help with something this dangerous. Clarke is being tortured for Christ sake.”

Miller straightens up and stares Bellamy right in the eye with the most serious look, “You’re not asking me to do anything. Clarke is one of my friends too. And she’s my best friend’s fiancée. There’s no way in hell that I’ll let you do this on your own.”

He was all of a sudden washed over with great gratitude toward his best friend. Bellamy police instinct kicked in and he realized that having another mind that was well rested compared to his is a good thing, even if he doesn’t want Miller to get hurt in the process.

Bellamy nods his head in agreement, “Okay. And good question: ‘now what?’”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what y'all thought please. Kudos if it's any good.
> 
> Thanks for y'all's time!


End file.
